gameszonefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guitar Hero III (PC)
300px|right Descripción Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock mantiene el estilo de juego como los otros juegos de la serie. El jugador usa un control con forma de guitarra para simular la interpretación de música rock tocando a tiempo notas que se desplazan por la pantalla. Guitar Hero III incluye un modo de carrera cooperativo y "Batallas de jefes" contra personajes no jugadores y otros jugadores, el juego es también el primero en ofrecer juego en línea para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 y Wii. El juego posee más de 70 canciones incluidas en el disco, las cuales, en contraste a anteriores títulos, son másters de grabación. Las versiones para Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3 son capaces de descargar canciones adicionales. El juego además incluye a varios músicos como Slash (Guns n' Roses/Slash's Snakepit/Velvet Revolver), Tom Morello (Rage Against the Machine/Audioslave), y Bret Michaels (Poison) como personajes seleccionables. Se da la presentación de DragonForce con la canción "Through the fire and flames", que es la más difícil y la oficial del videojuego. Imagenes 360px 360px 360px Descarga Crack: http://www.mediafire.com/?15xm2mzit1d Pass: www.akilesart.com Listado de Canciones Un Player 1.- Starting Out Small * Slow Ride” - Foghat * Talk Dirty to Me” - Poison * Hit Me with Your Best Shot” - Pat Benatar * Story of My Life” - Social Distortion * Rock and Roll All Nite” - Kiss (Encore) * Sabotage - Beastie Boys (encore) 2.- Your First Real Gig * Mississippi Queen” – Mountain * School’s Out” – Alice Cooper * Sunshine of Your Love” – Cream * Barracuda” – Heart * Guitar Battle vs. Tom Morello” (Composición original) * Bulls on Parade” – Rage Against the Machine (Encore) * Reptilia - The Strokes(encore) 3.- Making The Video * When You Were Young” – The Killers * Miss Murder” – AFI * The Seeker” – The Who * Lay Down” – Priestess * Paint It, Black” – The Rolling Stones (Encore) * Suck My Kiss- Red Hot Chili Peppers (Encore) 4.- European Invasion * Paranoid” – Black Sabbath * Anarchy in the U.K.” – Sex Pistols * Kool Thing” – Sonic Youth * My Name Is Jonas” – Weezer * Even Flow” – Pearl Jam (Encore) * Cities on Flame with Rock & Roll” - Blue Oyster Cult 5.- Big House Blues * Holiday in Cambodia” – Dead Kennedys * Rock You Like a Hurricane” – Scorpions * Same Old Song and Dance” – Aerosmith * La Grange” – ZZ Top * Guitar Battle vs. Slash” (Composición original) * Welcome to the Jungle” – Guns N’ Roses (Encore) * Helicopter - Bloc party 6.- The Hottest Band On Earth * Black Magic Woman” – Santana * Cherub Rock” – The Smashing Pumpkins * Black Sunshine” – White Zombie * The Metal” – Tenacious D * Pride and Joy” – Stevie Ray Vaughan (Encore) * Monsters - Matchbook Romance 7.- Live in Japan * Before I Forget” – Slipknot * Stricken” – Disturbed * 3’s & 7’s” – Queens of the Stone Age * Knights of Cydonia” – Muse * Cult of Personality” – Living Colour † (Encore) 8.- Battle For Your Soul * Raining Blood” - Slayer * Cliffs of Dover” – Eric Johnson * The Number of the Beast” – Iron Maiden * One” – Metallica * Guitar Battle vs. Lou” (The Devil Went Down to Georgia – Steve Ouimette, original song by Charlie Daniels) -Pistas extras * “Avalancha” – Héroes del Silencio * Can’t Be Saved” – Senses Fail * Closer” – Lacuna Coil * Don’t Hold Back” – The Sleeping * Down ‘N Dirty” – LA Slum Lords * F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X.” – The Fall of Troy * Generation Rock” – Revolverheld * Go That Far” – Bret Michaels Band * Hier Kommt Alex” – Die Toten Hosen * I’m in the Band” – The Hellacopters * Impulse” - An Endless Sporadic * In the Belly of a Shark” – Gallows * In Love” – Scouts of St. Sebastian * Mauvais Garçon” – Naast * Metal Heavy Lady” – Lions * Minus Celsius” – Backyard Babies * My Curse” – Killswitch Engage * Nothing for Me Here” – Dope * Prayer of the Refugee” – Rise Against * Radio Song” – Superbus * Ruby” – Kaiser Chiefs * She Bangs the Drums” – The Stone Roses * Take This Life” – In Flames * The Way It Ends” – Prototype * Through the Fire and Flames” – DragonForce Modo cooperativo * Barracuda” – Heart * Slow Ride” – Foghat * Sabotage” – Beastie Boys (Encore) * School’s Out” – Alice Cooper * Kool Thing” – Sonic Youth * Miss Murder” – AFI * The Seeker” – The Who * Reptilia” – The Strokes (Encore) * Paranoid” – Black Sabbath * Welcome to the Jungle” – Guns N’ Roses * Anarchy in the U.K.” – Sex Pistols * Lay Down” – Priestess * Suck My Kiss” – Red Hot Chili Peppers (Encore) * Holiday in Cambodia” – Dead Kennedys * Black Magic Woman” – Santana * Same Old Song and Dance” – Aerosmith * Cherub Rock” – The Smashing Pumpkins * Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll” – Blue Öyster Cult (Encore) * My Name Is Jonas” – Weezer * Black Sunshine” – White Zombie * 3’s & 7’s” – Queens of the Stone Age * The Metal” – Tenacious D * Helicopter” – Bloc Party (Encore) * Knights of Cydonia” – Muse * One” – Metallica * The Number of the Beast” – Iron Maiden * Cult of Personality” – Living Colour † * Monsters” – Matchbook Romance (Encore) Categoría:Videojuegos